


The Babysitting Job

by IceRoseQueen



Category: Mahou Sentai Magiranger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceRoseQueen/pseuds/IceRoseQueen
Summary: Houka is busy, so babysitting her daughter, Fuuka, falls to Urara and Hikaru. However, there's a little problem. Poor Fuuka wants nothing but her mother, and nothing her aunt and uncle do can assuage her, despite their best efforts. Eventually, Fuuka and Houka reunite. But, in the aftermath of the babysitting experience, Urara is left freaking out about how she was unable to calm her niece. Hikaru is left wondering why his wife is acting in such a way, though he does his best to assure her she did an excellent job. Urara has a valid reason as to why she freaked out over not being able to calm her niece, but she hasn't bothered to let Hikaru in on that reason. Well, not until he inquires of his beloved wife. What is her reason for why she's acting so emotional?
Relationships: Hikaru/Ozu Urara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Ranger Romance Ficathon 2020





	The Babysitting Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etcetera_kit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etcetera_kit/gifts).



Houka had some business she needed to take care of and needed someone to watch her daughter, Fuuka, for her. Knowing how her sister, Urara, had mothered them all during their tenure as Magirangers, she decided to give the Blue Magician a call. Houka had faith that if anyone could babysit Fuuka, it was her sister. She pulled out her MagiPhone and dialed her sister’s number.

Meanwhile, in her home in Magitopia, Urara was sitting on the edge of her bathtub. She held a white piece of plastic in her hands and was just staring at it in shock. How was she going to tell Hikaru? What would she tell Hikaru? What would she tell her parents and siblings? Despite the length of time they’d been married so far, Urara never even thought of having children.

What if he doesn’t want children? I never even discussed this with him. Will he be angry with me when I tell him I’m pregnant? I know this isn’t the first birth between a human and a Heavenly Saint, since I’m living proof of that, as are my siblings, but I just feel like we’re so young. There are still many things we have yet to do. I don’t want a baby to ruin our relationship, but I also don’t want our baby to be unwanted.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a chirping sound coming from her MagiPhone. Only her siblings, parents, and husband had her number, so that narrowed it down considerably. She opened her phone and answered. She immediately recognized the voice on the other end as her older sister, Houka.

“Hello, Houka. It’s lovely to hear from you. How are things back home in the Human World?”

“Everything’s fine, Urara. However, I do need a favor from you and Hikaru. I have some urgent business to take care of and I need someone to babysit Fuuka. I’d ask our brothers, but, just between you and me, I only trust Makito, Mom, and Dad with her. Mom and Dad are busy, Tsubasa has never babysat her by himself before, I definitely don’t trust Kai with this important task, and Makito is busy with his farm. Can you and Hikaru come by the Human World and babysit? I’m sure Fuuka would love to see her aunt and uncle for a little while. Please?”

Urara thought it over for a bit. It wouldn’t be a horrible idea to get out of the house for a bit, what with everything going on, but to babysit her niece while she just learned she was going to give Fuuka a new baby cousin? She had no idea how to react to her sister’s request.

“Urara? Urara? Are you still there? Urara?” Houka was getting worried now. Her sister hadn’t said anything since she asked “pretty please with a cherry on top” if Urara and Hikaru would watch Fuuka for her.

There was a sharp inhale of breath on the other end of the line as Urara came back to her senses.

“I’m still here, Houka. I’m sorry for spacing out on you. I’m just,” she thought about how best to describe her situation to her older sister without outright giving it away, “I was just taking a little bit of time to consider your offer. I didn’t mean to worry you like that. I’ll talk things over with Hikaru and get back to you. I don’t want to make a decision without talking to him.”

“Just let me know soon.”

“I will. I’ll talk to you soon, Houka.”

“Bye, Urara!”

The Pink and Blue Magicians hung up their MagiPhones and Houka eagerly awaited her little sister’s call back. Urara rose from her perch and walked out of their bathroom in search of her husband. It didn’t take her long to find him. He was in the kitchen, talking with Smoky about something. Hikaru noticed his wife and walked over to her, putting his hands on her arms, giving them gentle squeezes and rubs.

“Urara, you were in our bathroom for a while now. Is everything alright?”

“Everything’s fine, Hikaru. I just received a phone call from my sister and we were talking for a while. She wants to know if we can babysit Fuuka for her. She has something to do and everyone else is busy, which leaves us. If you don’t want to babysit, I can call Houka back and tell her I’ll be there.”

“She’s my niece too, Urara. I’d be glad to babysit Fuuka with you. Although I can fairly say, I can’t remember myself ever babysitting anyone before. Well, except, maybe, Smoky. Does watching over a cat genie to make sure he doesn’t cause trouble constitute babysitting?”

Urara smiled a little, all of her previous worries gone for the moment.

“I suppose it does. Babysitting is watching over the person, typically a child, to make sure he or she is taken care of and making sure he or she doesn't get him or herself into any sort of trouble. I’ll call Houka back and tell her we’ll be right over to watch Fuuka. Why don’t you make our preparations so we can leave as soon as possible.”

“Right away, my dear Urara. Call your sister. We can leave as soon as you’re done.”

Urara pulled out her MagiPhone again and dialed her sister’s number. It wasn’t long before she heard the other line pick up.

“Houka?” She waited for her sister to answer.

“Urara! It’s nice to hear from you again. Did you talk things over with Hikaru and decide on whether you’ll be able to watch Fuuka for me?”

“Yes, we talked it over and we’ve decided to watch Fuuka for you while you go out.”

“Thank you so much, Urara! Thank you! I’ll think of some way to repay you for watching your darling niece for me.”

“How about dinner and we’ll call it even?”

“Dinner sounds great! I’ll see you in a bit! Bye!”

The sisters hung up and Urara turned to her husband with a smile on her face.

“Hikaru, I’m ready to go meet Houka and Fuuka.”

He smiled back at his wife and began making the necessary preparations to travel between Magitopia and the Human World. Hikaru decided the best method of travel was to summon Travelion and travel by train between the two worlds. The other alternative would have been to make a wish and have Smoky transport them between the worlds. Hikaru thought Travelion was much easier and safer. As he couldn’t summon the train inside the home, due to lack of space, he went outside and summoned Travelion, then went back inside to let Urara and Smoky know he was ready to leave. The two came into the yard and boarded the train, Hikaru boarding shortly after. Urara settled into the vehicle while Hikaru and Smoky set about setting their course for the Human World.

It didn’t take long for Travelion to enter the Human World or for Hikaru to land Travelion near where Houka lived. The couple exited Travelion, Smoky retreating into his lamp, and made their way to Houka’s front door. Urara knocked on the door and waited for her sister to meet her. She didn’t have to wait long, as Houka opened the door almost immediately.

“Urara-nee!” She gave her younger sister a big hug. “Fuuka is in her room and she’s been waiting for her Aunt Urara and Uncle Hikaru. There are snacks in the kitchen and ingredients for dinner. I’ll be back later. See you!” And, with that, Houka left, leaving the couple to go inside the apartment and find their niece.

Once inside the apartment, Urara set about making some snacks and tea while Hikaru went to find their niece. Sure enough, Fuuka was just where her mother said she was, in her room. Hikaru found her doing some homework from her day at school earlier that day.

“Hello, Fuuka-chan. Your aunt and I are here to watch over you while your mother is away. Why don’t you bring your homework out into the living room and we can work on it together? I think your aunt is making some snacks.”

“Hello, Uncle Hikaru. I don’t need any help with my homework. It’s really easy.”

“You’re such a smart girl, Fuuka-chan. Let’s go see if those snacks are ready.”

“I don’t want snacks, Uncle Hikaru. Where’s my mom?”

“Your mom said there was something she had to do. I didn’t ask for any details, but your aunt offered for us to come and watch you while your mother was out.”

“I want my mom, Uncle Hikaru. Can you get her to come back here?”

“I wish I could, Fuuka-chan, but I don’t think she’ll be back until she’s done with whatever she’s doing.”

“I want my mom!”

Now Fuuka was on the verge of tears. Hikaru couldn’t blame the young girl, however. Her mother had something to do, something she wouldn’t even tell her own sister, and left her only child in the care of the girl’s aunt and uncle until she came back. Houka must have had a good reason for doing what she did, but it was still a less-than-ideal situation for Fuuka. Just then, the two heard footsteps come down the hallway and looked up to notice that Urara had appeared in the doorway, plate of snacks in hand.

“Hello, Aunt Urara. Thank you for making snacks, but I don’t want any. I want my mom. I asked Uncle Hikaru to get her to come back, but he said he couldn’t. Can you get her to come back, Aunt Urara?”

“When she’s finished with her business, she’ll come back home, Fuuka-chan. I’m sorry she didn’t tell any of us what she had to do, but she’ll be back home before you know it. Now, are you sure you don’t want any snacks? I made them extra yummy!”

“I don’t want anything! I just want my mommy!” Now, Fuuka was in tears. She’d been on the verge before, but now her tear ducts opened up and were flowing full speed. Urara had no idea what to do. Her niece was crying and that made her want to cry. 

Due to being pregnant, her hormones were changing. She had no idea how to make things better for her niece and, to make things worse, she had no idea how to tell Hikaru she was pregnant. If she spontaneously began crying, Hikaru would notice and wonder what was going on. How was she going to tell him? She had pondered that question before, but it just kept coming up in her mind. She had to figure out a way to tell him before he found out on his own, even if he wouldn’t be happy about the news.

“Hikaru, can I talk to you? I need to tell you something.”

“What is it my dear Urara?”

“Can we talk in the living room or the kitchen, somewhere away from Fuuka? I want to tell her too, but I need to tell you first. Not to mention, I want to give her some time to calm down.”

“Sure, let’s go. We can have some of your snacks while we talk.”

“I also made some tea to go with the snacks. I’ll pour some.”

“That sounds good.” 

With that, Hikaru left Fuuka’s bedroom and waited for his wife in the living room. Urara left the bedroom shortly after her husband and walked into the kitchen to pour two cups of tea. This was going to be the moment of truth, the moment she told her husband her secret. She walked out of the kitchen with the two cups and set them down on the table, one in front of her and one in front of him. She retrieved the snacks and set them down on the table in front of them.

“What did you need to tell me, Urara?”

“Hikaru, I’m —” She trailed off before she could tell him.

“You’re what, Urara-chan?”

“I’m pregnant.” She whispered, hoping he didn’t hear her.

“You’re what, Urara-chan?” He repeated.

“I’m pregnant.” She said, a little louder.

“You’re going to have to speak up, Urara-chan.” Now he was just teasing her. There was no way he didn’t hear her the second time.

“I’m pregnant!” She all but shouted.

Hikaru smiled, not letting her know that he heard her the second time she said it.

“I’m happy, Urara-chan. We’re having a baby. I just don’t understand why you felt you couldn’t tell me.”

“I was scared about how you’d react. I thought, maybe, you didn’t want a child and would be angry after I told you I was pregnant.”

“I know I’ve never expressed that I want a child, but I’m well and truly happy that we’re having a baby, Urara-chan. You’ve made me the happiest man alive.”

“I thought I made you the happiest man alive the moment I married you?”

“You did, but you never cease to make me even happier. Now, why don’t we get Fuuka and try and make the most of our time together until Houka returns?”

Urara smiled at her husband, who smiled back at her. A baby that was the perfect mix of both of them was going to be the beginning of the next chapter in their lives.


End file.
